


double tap my heart

by ChloroformFish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Instagram, Multi, Polyamory, Social Media, dont worry about it, feferi is an influencer, graphite, she must also have a browser extension that sets the font to my exact handwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloroformFish/pseuds/ChloroformFish
Summary: Sometimes you just gotta show off your beautiful thoughtful perfect lovely girlfriends to your followers.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Polyswap Leap Promptfest - Dusk Edition





	double tap my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [liasangria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/liasangria) in the [Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dusk_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dusk_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> ALL LADIES MIX-N-MATCH FREE-FOR-ALL. 
> 
> pick any three (or more) and go ham! add rose or jade or roxy or jane to spice it up if you want! 
> 
> yeah ladies!!!


End file.
